


Drowning Into You

by Arlen_12



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlen_12/pseuds/Arlen_12
Summary: The woman is blind, she is blind. Even so, what's changed, different? Nothing. She’s still as usual, always cheerful, always smiling, and always excited. It was the second meeting, to be honest. But still, it still feels like the first meeting. however, it seemed that the woman didn't remember him.Again, what has changed?Except, that woman is blind now.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza/Tachibana Izumi, Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic in English, honestly. Sorry for the bad grammars or any typos!

**_Prologue_ **  


* * *

He is 12 and she is 18. 

He never thought that he would face it all, he was only 12 years old, but he was already feeling depressed. Is that a natural thing? Everything felt so disgusting, he really hated it, what was his sin that he had to feel all these terrible things? 

Then, he tried it. Never thought of, suddenly felt like doing. 

He walked into the old, worn and uninhabited building. He walked to the roof, the edge of the roof to be more precise, then looked up at the night sky with a face of despair 

He thought to himself. What a sad, sad life you have. He was only 12 years old, but something terrible came over him all of a sudden. Was it his fault if he hoped to die? His life was perfect, fun, at first. But, it didn't last until trouble came. His parents divorced, left him, everyone mocked him at school, at that time his mind was still unstable, easily swayed, easily influenced. 

What's wrong with it, if he hopes to die? 

Settsu Banri didn't know, didn't know at all. All he could think of was jump off this old building and then... he don't know, if he died, well, that’s fine. If he was alive, would that be better? Likely not, it might be even worse than before. He smiled sadly, then closed his eyes, was about to jump up until suddenly a hand pulled him. 

Pulled him, into a warm and tight hug. Banri was surprised, of course. He felt someone's hand hugging his body tightly, Banri's purple iris then met a girl's pink iris, her hair had a brown color, her face was full of a worried expression, her arms still tightly hugged Banri's body. Who is this girl? Banri thought like that, at that time. The mysterious girl then said, if the actions to be carried out by Banri were really stupid and careless acts. 

The girl said that if Banri could be injured, the worst possibility would be to die. 

But, death was what he wanted. "It's okay if I get hurt, that's what I want, after all." Banri then said in a desperate tone, smiling sadly. The mysterious girl gave him a surprised look, then said that Banri might have gone crazy. "Why did you do that?" the girl asked, and Banri fell silent. Silent silence. 

_Why?_

_Why...?_

Why did Banri do that? Is it just because you suddenly wanted to do it? No, no. It's not like that, he feels depressed. Living in a world where everyone is judging you sure makes your mind stressful, right? It would be better if he just died. Yes, true. That, that is the reason. "So what? It's none of your business either! ” Instead of answering, Banri chose to fight back. However, the girl was not angry. Instead she hugged Banri even tighter, gently stroking Banri's light brown hair, her strokes filled with affection. 

Until, Banri felt comfortable for a moment. 

The girl then took Banri to a fast food restaurant. Giving the young man a cheeseburger and Vanilla Milkshake, Banri must have felt confused, he stared at the girl, demanding an explanation. But the girl just smiled as she asked Banri to eat his food. Of course, Banri was reluctant, intending to refuse. But, hunger cannot be fooled, he ends up eating the cheeseburger. 

The girl then introduced herself, Tachibana Izumi is her name. Banri just nodded, not intending to introduce himself. Izumi then said, if Banri chose to die, right now, it would all be a waste. “You're still young! There are still many things you can do, oh, oh like skipping school, it's okay to misbehave, as long as it's not too much. " Izumi's tone sounded very cheerful, again Banri was silent, even though he still listened to the girl's words. 

Of course, Banri also wanted to do something, but, in a situation like this, where both of his parents left him alone, people who had no intention of helping him, instead they mocked him, in this sickening situation, what could he do but hide. silently "Why ... are you trying to kill yourself?" Izumi then asked, with a gentle smile on her face. Who knows what pushed Banri, he ended up telling her everything. 

Strange, this is their first meeting. But, why is Banri felt so comfortable? 

He told his problem to Izumi, this is the first time he's told something to someone, especially a stranger? Oh my God. But, the girl was listening intently to Banri, she even occasionally stroked Banri's light brown hair, then looked at him affectionately. It is as if Banri is her family. 

They are foreigners, right? 

Then, why does Banri feel comfortable? 

Izumi looked at him with a look of pity, the girl was not chattering about anything. Honestly, Izumi felt very sorry for Banri, but, what could she do other than comfort him? Preventing him from committing suicide? Banri was young, it was too early for him to die. "Where do you live, by the way?" Izumi then asked, Banri was silent, he chose to drink the Vanilla Milkshake first, after it was finished, Banri answered. 

"At the orphanage." 

Izumi smiled slightly. "Let me take you home." Her tone sounded friendly, and somehow, Banri did as well. It's been a long time since he came home with someone. 

Yeah, his meeting with Izumi was the first and last. 

Banri thought like that, at that time. 

* * *

Now, he is 18 and she is 24. 

6 years on, Banri's life changes. He began to feel that if even luck ended up on his side, he'd managed to find a family that really loved him, he no longer needed to worry about finances. He can go to school happily, his life runs normally, even though sometimes there are some boring things, however, it's better than him living with despair. 

Until one day, he met the girl again, Tachibana Izumi. Their meeting was an accident, at that time, Banri was following his nemesis, Hyodo Juza, then ended up meeting Izumi. 

The girl has grown into a great woman. 

But why? 

Why did the woman's eyes go blind? 

The woman is blind, she is blind. Even so, what's changed, different? Nothing. She’s still as usual, always cheerful, always smiling, and always excited. It was the second meeting, to be honest. But still, it still feels like the first meeting. however, it seemed that the woman didn't remember him. 

Again, what has changed? 

Except, that woman is blind now. 

Izumi, didn't seem to recognize Banri, of course. It is true that at the beginning Banri never introduced himself, his name, never. After Izumi had finished escorting him home at that time, they never met again. Therefore, Banri thought that it would be his first and last meeting with Izumi. 

He didn't think that fate would bring them back together, but why, why did Izumi go blind? Has something happened to her? Maybe, even Banri didn't know. If at that time Banri said his name, would Izumi remember it even though the woman went blind in the end? 

Izumi is now a director at a theater, Mankai Company is the name. Oh, look. She has grown into an extraordinary woman. Banri has no interest in acting, however, upon seeing Izumi's again, and knowing that his nemesis, Hyodo Juza, had signed up to become an actor at the Mankai Company, Banri did the same. 

On the one hand, he wanted to beat that idiot Hyodo, but on the other hand, he wanted to be with Izumi, to be friends as well as the young female actor. 

"Nice to meet you, Banri-kun." Izumi greeted him with a sweet smile, her voice still the same. Warm and soft. 

Banri chuckled softly, then answered. 

"Nice to meet you too, Director-chan." 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Izumi ships.
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comment♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, she still struggled. Izumi didn't become a desperate woman, no. In fact, Izumi didn't seem to mind if both of her eyes ended up blind. After all, Izumi knows. Nothing can be done to return to the past, impossible. So, the only way is to survive right? Indeed, what would happen if Izumi went blind? She will just end up not seeing something again, it doesn't mean that she will give up doing something.

Today is just an ordinary day.

Tachibana Izumi, walking out of her bedroom while feeling the wall to make it easier for her to walk, being blind did make Izumi a bit of a hassle in living her day, moreover, at first the woman had normal eyesight, at first she didn't blind. Until one day, it happened, which she really didn't want, causing Izumi to become blind.

But, she still struggled. Izumi didn't become a desperate woman, no. In fact, Izumi didn't seem to mind if both of her eyes ended up blind. After all, Izumi knows. Nothing can be done to return to the past, impossible. So, the only way is to survive right? Indeed, what would happen if Izumi went blind? She will just end up not seeing something again, it doesn't mean that she will give up doing something.

She thought that way, at first.

But, of course. Blindness is indeed one of the most troublesome flaws. Izumi, honestly, felt very guilty when she had to be helped when she wanted to do something or go somewhere. She was always helped by her actors, they said they didn't mind helping her, but still, Izumi felt that she was a burden to them. That woman was a director of the Mankai Company, however, Izumi herself didn't contribute much to anything.

Blindness got in the way.

Izumi, of course, would be grateful if the actors were willing to help her. However, feelings of guilt were inevitable. Hence, Izumi tried to do everything by herself, even though it was difficult… but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Slowly, Izumi walked down the stairs, to be honest, the woman was feeling a little scared, afraid that she might end up getting hurt in the end. When her footsteps were about to go back down the stairs, suddenly a hand grabbed her right wrist.

Izumi suddenly stopped her footsteps. "Be careful, Director. Oh, you. Didn't I tell you I'll guide you today?" A soft voice sounded in Izumi's sense of hearing, making the Brown-haired woman smile sweetly. She must have recognized this soft voice. “Thank you, Itaru-san. But it's okay. I don't want to be a bother. " Izumi then said with a small chuckle, while the man in question, Chigasaki Itaru, only let out a small sigh while putting on a faint smile. "Never mind, I don't mind either." Itaru said, guiding Izumi down the stairs.

Izumi, honestly, was reluctant when receiving help from Itaru. Oh, if only she could still do all the things even though she was blind. Itaru's hand, which was holding Izumi's hand, was warm and soft. To the point that Izumi felt guilty, she felt even more guilty when Itaru helped her. Itaru did say that he didn't mind helping her, but, what if he said that because he had to? Because he didn't want to hurt Izumi's feelings?

What if it turned out that everyone here also thought like that?

"Director." Itaru then called out to Izumi gently, waking the woman from her reverie. "I.... really don't mind helping you, stop feeling inferior." Izumi could feel Itaru's hands touching her shoulders, hearing Itaru's words, Izumi suddenly chuckled softly. "Ah, sorry-sorry. Of course, I would be happy if Itaru-san would help me! I don't feel inferior, I was just daydreaming for a while, haha." Izumi then said while laughing awkwardly, she didn't want to show her weak side to others.

Itaru looked at her suspiciously, before finally sighing. The blonde haired man then stroked Izumi's brown hair softly. "Is it true? I would be happy if you didn't feel inferior." Itaru's words at least made Izumi feel calm, maybe, it's true that the actors were willing to help her, maybe, only Izumi felt that way, feeling guilty. She can't be like that, She should. How could she feel inferior when the actors didn't feel that way, didn't mind helping her?

_In the end, I'm useless too right?_

Izumi smiled sadly. Itaru then took her to the kitchen with care. Then, led Izumi to sit on one of the dining table chairs. Itaru himself, was about to take a seat right next to Izumi.

Until, Masumi came to interrupt.

"Keep your hands off the Director, you jerk!" oh look, that boy already said harshly in the morning. Itaru smiled faintly, trying to hide his anger at Masumi's disrespectful actions. No, he shouldn't be angry over little things. Masumi hurriedly took a seat right next to Izumi, while hugging her body possessively. Don't forget that Masumi also looked at Itaru with a sharp gaze.

Not wanting to find trouble, Itaru then decided to take a sitting position right in front of Masumi. “Ah, Masumi-kun, right? Good morning." Izumi then greeted him when she felt a hand hugging her possessively. It's definitely Masumi. Naturally, hearing Izumi's greeting, Masumi's face, which was originally grim, turned cheerful. He replied to the brown-haired woman's greeting while hugging her body tighter.

Oh, how spoiled.

Izumi honestly felt a little funny about Masumi's character on this one. Although, Izumi herself was confused by what made Masumi spoiled a woman like her. _'What do you see in a woman full of flaws like me, Masumi-kun?'_ Izumi asked herself, secretly feeling a little sad. Ah no! She shouldn't feel sad like this, she might destroy Mankai's mood on a cheerful morning. Slowly, other actors started arriving.

Starting from Sumeragi Tenma and Rurikawa Yuki, as usual they fought and Sakisaka Muku was the one who intervened them. Fushimi Omi also seemed to have come. The man immediately prepared breakfast when he arrived in the kitchen. A few moments later, Sakuma Sakuya also showed his presence. He greeted all of them cheerfully and full of energy. Ah, Izumi liked this kind of atmosphere. The atmosphere was warm, it felt like she was in a big family.

It's fun, to be honest.

That day, they all spent time as usual. Really as usual. Practice acting, run activities, or maybe just sleep on the sofa. Ordinary but fun routine.

Yes, it was really fun. And, Izumi is certainly grateful for that.

Until, night fell. Izumi was somehow unable to sleep. Therefore, the brown-haired woman decided to sit on the edge of the bed. In silence, Izumi thought about all the things that had happened before she came to the Mankai Company.

Her father left her when Izumi was 18 years old, without any clear explanation, her father just left. Her mother was disappointed, taking her anger out on Izumi. By constantly scolding her even though Izumi didn't do anything wrong. In fact, when Izumi ended up going blind. Her mother kept scolding her, never once felt sorry. Her father, too, never showed his presence in front of Izumi.

Until she received a letter from Matsukawa, Izumi came to Mankai. Aiming to find her father, however, it seems like there is nothing she can find. Even so, Izumi now has a new family that is better than her biological family. Izumi honestly felt happy when her actors were worrying, helping her, always being there for her. Likewise with Izumi who was always there for them even though Izumi knew that she did nothing but just sit quietly and do nothing.

_I'm a burden, right?_

Izumi thought that way again. To be honest, she didn't want to feel inferior, but somehow Izumi couldn't avoid that feeling. Of course, she felt happy living in Mankai. However, Izumi constantly felt that she was just a burden to her actors. What can Izumi do? She can't act, just doing something is very difficult for her, even it feels like walking on the floor is also difficult.

Her personal life was difficult, now Izumi's blindness was making things even more difficult. Was it Izumi's fault that she had to feel all of those things? The woman just wanted to live a normal life with happiness.

Izumi burst into tears, on a lonely night. Izumi cried,

Without anyone accompanying her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any kudos or comment, cuz its cheer me up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever remember me, Izumi?

That day, Autumn Troupe had a training session in the morning.

In the next few weeks, they will hold a drama stage. On this day, they are deciding who will be the main actor in the drama stage later. Naturally, as usual, Banri was proud of himself. “As the leader, of course the main character is more suitable for me!” His tone sounded arrogant, typical of Banri. Furuichi Sakyo, who was initially silent, said. “Give that chance to someone else too, kid.” Hearing Sakyo's words, Banri glared at the blonde haired man with purple irises. “Ho~ so the old man also wants to be the main character?” Banri then taunted Sakyo, trying to ignite his emotions. However, Sakyo did not seem to be provoked by Banri's taunts, instead he was silent as he took a small sigh. Not intending to retaliate against Banri's taunts.

Making Banri feel even more annoyed.

Izumi, who was silent at first while listening then try to intervene Banri and Sakyo who seemed about to fight. “Come on, after all, the one who determines the main character is Tsuzuru-kun.” Right after Izumi said that name, Minagi Tsuzuru showed his presence. Black eye bags appeared on his pale face, as usual. Tsuzuru was definitely not sleeping because he was busy finishing the script. With a pale face, Tsuzuru then gave the script that was originally in his hand to Hyodo Juza, after that, Tsuzuru fell asleep on the floor.

Oh, he must be so tired.

“Is Tsuzuru-kun pushing himself again?” Izumi said with great concern. “It seems so. Take it easy, Director. I'll take Tsuzuru to his bedroom.” Omi then said, trying to calm the worried Izumi. The brown-haired woman only nodded in response to Omi's words. “Sorry to bother you, Omi-kun.” Izumi then said, and Omi just nodded while carrying Tsuzuru who was sleeping on his back.

It didn't take long for Omi to bring Tsuzuru back to his bedroom. In just a short time, the man had returned to the practice room. After confirming Omi's whereabouts, Izumi then said. “Alright, while waiting for Yuzo-san's arrival. We can see the contents of the story, right? I'm sure, Tsuzuru-kun has also written about what roles you will play.” Hearing Izumi's words, all of the Autumn Troupe members nodded.

Except, Izumida Azami. “Wait, this time we'll also be taught by Yuzo-san?” Azami then asked in a curious tone, to be honest he felt a little uncomfortable with that man named Kashima Yuzo. “So, what? Oh, are you scared?” Sakyo then said, in a mocking tone. Making Azami feel angry. “Just shut up old bastard!” After saying that, Azami immediately took a step back, away from Sakyo who was irritated by the words that Azami said.

After that brief commotion, the atmosphere returned to silence.

Until Yuzo's arrival interrupts them. The old man, is someone who is in charge of training the Mankai actors. The job was supposed to be done by Izumi, but because of her blindness, Yuzo offered to help. After all, when it comes to acting, Yuzo is more professional. Izumi welcomed Yuzo's arrival, but not the Autumn Troupe members, to be honest.

It seems like they are a little uncomfortable with Yuzo, it must be due to his very strict nature.

But, if not Yuzo, who else would teach them about acting?

“Good. You have already decided on the main character in this drama stage, right?” Without further ado, Yuzo immediately asked them. “I don't agree with my role.” Banri then said, sounding from his tone, as if he was feeling angry about something. Juza, who heard Banri's words, sighed softly, then said.

“Hey, Tsuzuru-san himself wrote in this script if the main character of this story is me! You idiot Settsu, how can you not read?”

Banri stared at Juza with a sharp gaze, walked closer to the purple-haired man while pulling his collar.

“I read it, you bastard! After all, what can a lousy actor like you do, huh? Oho~ you still can't act well sometimes.”

Juza was annoyed, he then did the same thing as Banri, grabbed the collar of the light brown haired man while staring at him with an angry look. “Can you just shut the fuck up?!” Yuzo hurriedly broke up Banri and Juza who seemed about to be fighting. It's still early morning, why does Yuzo have to be faced with two young people fighting like this? Can't they just shut up and be calm? Not wanting to look for trouble, Banri and Juza fell silent. Although sometimes they mistakenly throw angry glances at each other.

Not wanting to linger, Yuzo immediately started their training session.

The script, which will be the story in their drama stage, tells the story of a young man who has given up on his life and chooses to commit suicide by jumping from an old, worn out building. Until one day a man who was still in the elementary high school came to stop the man's suicide.

Izumi, when she heard the storyline, felt a little familiar. Although, Izumi herself didn't know, or might not remember, where she had heard of this story.

On the other hand, Banri feels very familiar with this story. How could this story have any resemblance to his life in the past? Where he had just wanted to commit suicide, but Izumi, who was still a girl in elementary high school, came to stop Banri's actions.

Banri secretly put on a sad smile. Is Izumi also familiar with this? Does Izumi remember his figure like Banri who never forgets Izumi's figure? The brown-haired woman was always ringing in his head, how could Banri forget the existence of Izumi's figure?

When Izumi himself always haunts Banri's mind?

_Have you ever remembered me, Izumi?_

Banri thought, secretly regretting that he had never introduced himself to Izumi first.

* * *

The exercise was over, Banri decided to walk right away from the practice room. The plot of the script that will be the story in their drama stage, honestly leaves a feeling of anxiety in Banri's heart. The main character in the script, actually has a background story that is almost the same as Banri's past life. How did it come to be like this? Memories of life in the past come back to Banri's mind. Making the light brown haired man annoyed.

Until, his gaze saw the figure of Juza who was seen chatting with Izumi.

_What the, why did Juza's hand hold Izumi's hand?_

Banri didn't know, he didn't know why he felt angry seeing Izumi's hand being grabbed by his nemesis.

_This, isn't feeling jealous right?_

Oh, it seems like Juza is just helping Izumi to return to her bedroom. Banri watched them both quietly. Izumi looked so happy when talking to Juza, and, what is that? That cute smile, the sweet smile shown by Izumi for Juza. Banri who saw that clenched his hands. Ah, if he was out of his mind, if he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He definitely hit Juza's face until he was battered.

_Don't smile at him Izumi! Stop it!_

Banri suddenly shook his head then. Shit, what's wrong with him today? In the end, he decided to go to his bedroom.

While trying to get rid of feelings of anger when he saw Izumi who smiled sweetly at Juza.

What's wrong with you, Settsu Banri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any kudos or comment♡


End file.
